Trial and Terror
by sleepy hippo
Summary: Russian spies in America! Alfred is having none of that. Matthew does not want him taking matters into his own hands lest he start another Cold War. Well, someone has to talk to Russia and it looks like that person is him.


This fiction is rated T for graphic, bloody violence and swearing so bad it'd make anyone under the age of 20's ears shrivel and fall off their head. Well, maybe not quite. This fiction is rated T for mild violence (it does contain Russia after all) and some light profanity (because Prussia also makes a brief appearance).

Edit - I forgot this part.

Disclaimer : Of course I own hetalia, that's why I left my own country out of it and had it represented by the historical foe.

* * *

Canada was worried when his brother came to visit him.

The first anxiety was caused by his mere presence. America could hardly remember he had a brother, was even likely to not notice him; when he was noticed, he wasn't recognized. Canada had this problem with most countries but it was particularly hurtful coming from his own brother who was the worst of the lot (despite living next to him).

The second anxiety was due to America's manner, which was not its usual boisterous self. He looked extremely put out and more than a little angry. America quite often got angry but normally it passed quickly and it was certainly not like him to march all the way over to Canada still irate.

The first and second anxiety where quickly rendered valid when he had heard him speak. It was much worse than Canada could have supposed.

"Spies in my country!" Alfred yelled at Matthew, waving away his offer of pancakes. _Things are bad when America is rejecting food_.

"That commie bastard!" He threw out, nodding at Matthew's suggestion of coffee. _Maybe_, he reflected, _not sensible under the circumstances_.

"They weren't even cool, ultra modern spies - it was totally old school spying, like some dated movie. Talk about insulting, the…" He paused to down the coffee that Matthew had handed to him, cursing loudly as it scolded his throat. "…The ass!" He finished and with a renewed vigor, no doubt thanks to the coffee, threw the mug at the window.

Matthew held back his own string of curses as he heard the crack, which was proceeded by the tinkling of broken glass hitting the ground.

America stilled, looking slightly sheepish as he turned to where his brother stood, frowning at his broken window. He shrugged it off though, slipping back into his narrative.

"Well, I certainly showed him, didn't I. Let's see that smug ass send spies into my country any time soon!" Matthew turned away from his contemplation of the window to stare at his brother in alarm.

"What have you done Al?" He asked not much above a whisper but Alfred, for once, recognized the firmness of his tone.

"Look don't worry I just went and told Russia that I would cut off all trade with his country and …"

"And what?" Matthew urged, "You mumbled that last part."

"And form an alliance against him with some other countries." Matthew looked at his thickheaded brother incredulously.

"Alfred how could you! You'll start another Cold War at this rate!" Alfred just looked defiant. Matthew sighed, "What countries did you mention and more importantly, did you talk to them first about this?"

Here Alfred looked far too sketchy, eyes darting about slightly, "Well I mentioned England 'cause he's had problems like this as well and he generally helps me out with these kind of things. I might have mentioned France too." He stopped rubbing the back of his head. _Uh oh, he is about to say something really, particularly, undeniably stupid. _

"Eh? It's not like France to step into such a conflict." Matthew urged._ France would much rather prance around oblivious to the whole thing._

"Well I didn't exactly ask him-" Alfred held his hands up to cut off Matthews rebuke, "Look I didn't say he'd gang up on Russia or anything I just hinted he'd pay special amorous attention to him."

_Oh God. I seriously hope he knows not what he does or else I may have to burn down the Whitehouse. Again._

"Who else?" Matthew knew Alfred too well, there had to be more.

"Japan, cause he's my friend, China, cause Russia sometimes stalks him and he'll no doubt want to help, Netherlands, cause he is friends with you, Iceland and Greece, cause they could do with some financial help, Lithuania and Poland, cause he's always upsetting them, Hungary, cause she is scary, Ireland, cause she is scary, Denmark, cause he has a giant axe, Finland, cause he lived with Russia so he must hate him, Sweden, cause he likes Finland and Russia stole him, Turkey, cause he is badass when he wants to be and last but not least, Canada, cause you are my brother and do what I say and I remembered about you in time." Matthew had been getting more and more worried as the list went on, now positive that Alfred had gotten none of these nations consent _except perhaps England, the pushover_ but when his name was mentioned he became livid.

"How could you, you moronic, boneheaded dumb-ass! Don't speak for other people; sometimes we'd like to be able to speak for ourselves! You are so ignorant to everyone around you, just assuming that we'll all follow along and worse, to get other countries messed up in your problems with Russia is just too conceited."

Alfred looked at his usually passive brother with hurt, "One of them used the name of a dead Canadian you know! And you're wrong, Prussia thought it was a great idea, he said he'd help out." Matthew knew a sulking brother when he saw one.

"It still doesn't change anything Al, you can't speak for other people without them even knowing you've done it. You've landed everyone in a dangerous position. What if Russia decided to punish Lithuania? You know what he's like with him, you two were friends. You should think about these things." Alfred continued to sulk not making any comment as the room fell silent. Matthew sighed. Whenever his brother was around he always seemed to be sighing about one thing or another.

"I'm a hero, I'll not let Russia hurt anyone." He mumbled, significantly calmer than he had been moments before.

"What did the boss say about this Alfred?" Alfred snorted and wrinkled his nose in distaste. _Of course, his boss has no idea what he has done, oh my._

"He wants to negotiate or keep the peace or something like that. It was totally un-heroic and stupid anyway so I came up with a better plan." _And there it is._

"Look we can sort this out. You're going to let the boss do his thing and don't go stirring up trouble. Russia is unstable, he'd probably start another war for fun."

"Yeah well, we won the last time."

"You really didn't. Go home or go annoy England, just stay out of things and once everything has been sorted you'll need to apologize to all the countries you implicated." Matthew could see that Alfred had no intention of doing what he was told. Well this would be a low blow but it was for the good of the world. And it had a kind of poetic justice to it.

It was with a very heavy heart and not at all a gleeful manly giggle that Canada phoned France and told him that America had a secret crush on him and would like him to come pick him up and show him round his home. He had to repeat his directions a dozen times before France understood where he lived.

While he waited he tried to distract Alfred by making him some pancakes and conversing about the newest superhero movie that had come out.

"Eh, Al, when did you see Prussia?" Matthew asked as he was reminded by Alfred excitedly calling a particular move 'awesome' that he had met the past nation recently.

"Oh just on my way here, he was coming to visit I think, said something like that." Gilbert did occasionally stop by - though Matthew couldn't fathom why - and spent most of his time recounting various pranks that he had labeled awesome and detailing the finer points of German beer. He was a bit boisterous and could be loud and demanding but he remembered who Canada was and could even recognize him on sight so Matthew was happy for the company.

"He didn't come, eh?" Matthew muttered, more to himself.

"He went off to make plans to invade Russia's vital regions or something. He was going to help out anyway." Ah well, Matthew reflected, that wasn't too bad. Russia was far too used to Prussia's ways to pay him any attention.

The front door banged open and France rushed in eyes skipping over Matthew and straight to Alfred.

"Ah Amerique, come to me!" Alfred looked shocked by this interruption and more than a little confused. He shot Matthew a look and his eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't." He muttered just as Francis threw him over his shoulder. "You monster! What did I do to deserve this? Brother don't be so evil, help me! You can be my sidekick, I promise." Matthew just waved, a highly satisfied expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill you brother, just see if I don't!" Was the last thing he heard screamed before Francis had got him in his car and driven off.

_Did he just dump him in the boot?_

Ah well, maybe he'd think twice next time before trying to carry out such a stupid plan. Probably not, but Canada lived in eternal hope.

He wasn't completely evil though and so before he went to see Russia he'd be sure to phone England and inform him of his friend's predicament. Yeah, he'd do that, just not right away.

* * *

Canada did not have a very definite plan in mind. Russia was tricky to deal with, what with being psychologically unstable and more than willing to see harm done to various other countries. He'd try to reason with him and if the taller male became at all threatening towards him, he'd stand his ground. He wouldn't cower away from him, he was resolute.

Canada was not known for being violent. Shy, quiet, passive, sweet and communicative - yes. Violent – no. If Russia tried to harm him though, maybe he'd make an exception. Just this once. For the good of the world. Nothing to do with that meeting where Russia had sat on him for the entire duration then proclaimed his seat uncomfortable.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the old house. It was quiet now that he had no subordinates cowering in various acts of servitude. He didn't see them so much anymore. Maybe though, someone had come to visit. Ukraine would visit when she could and of course, Belarus often darkened his doorway. He had no need to worry though; if it had been Belarus he would have felt her aura. Also, she probably would have broken her way in by now.

Upon opening the door Russia saw no one. His smile dropped as looked from side to side still not seeing anything.

"Mr. Russia?" A quiet and disembodied voice asked him. _Maybe I drank too much vodka last night._

"Da, are you a curse from England?" He looked around again still not spotting anyone. He was about to close the door when the voice spoke again, more firmly this time.

"I'm right in front of you, Mr. Russia."

Ivan stared straight ahead, an image softly flickering in and out of focus. "I see something, are you from England then?" If it was a curse from England he could probably just eat it, voice or no. His curses were quite weak really.

"No, I am Canada." Ivan stared some more at the flickering image, looking benignantly perplexed. "America's brother. North. Big mountains. Gets really cold. You sat on me in a meeting once."

Ivan dimly remembered that America had a brother. He looked again, finally seeing the boy standing before him. He looked like America, his hair was slightly longer and more golden, violet eyes similar to his own, glasses, and a mild face. He was about the same height and build as his brother though it was hard to tell for sure since he seemed to be wearing a faded red hoodie over which was a heavy winter coat. He had his hands clasped behind his back and a small polar bear at his feet. Overall he looked more innocent and child like than Russia himself did.

"Ah…you have a name, da?" Canada looked at him in contemplation.

"Yes, it's Matthew, eh, Williams." Ivan smiled.

"You know me." It was a statement, "So Matvey, what is it you want? You have come to shout at me like America, da, and threaten me." Ivan could see that Matthew was slightly on edge so he widened his smile, confused when the other nation seemed to find this less comforting.

"Eh, well, it was about my brother actually. Did you consider what he said to you?"

"kolkolkol" Ivan chanted lowly, "I consider, and I decide to crush him. He has been an upstart always. Threatens me with my own Lithuania. Stupid America. Russia is strong."

"Yes, eh, about that. That's why I am here. Have you talked to your boss?" Ivan nodded his head and realizing they where still standing on the doorstep ushered the other nation into his house and into the warmth of the living room. He sat across from Canada watching him. The younger nation still seemed to be fiddling with his hands behind his back, squirming slightly. His bear was sitting by his feet.

"Eh, your boss?" Canada prompted since Ivan had continued to stare fixedly at him.

"My boss doesn't think we should fight. He is hoping for peace between us. America threatened me, so I will not listen to him, da. I will crush him." Ivan was pleased to see Canada's discomfort deepen. It looked like the younger nation was wriggling. He smiled warmly at his guest.

"I won't let you." Canada muttered. He said it so quietly that Ivan wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been so intent on him.

"What did you speak, Matvey?" Ivan asked pleasantly.

"Alfred is an idiot. He puts his foot in his mouth and speaks before thinking of any of the ramifications of what he says. By trying to be a hero he tends to make messes that much worse and he couldn't come up with a sensible plan if his life depended on it. And he forgets about me." He added as an afterthought, "But he was right to be upset Mr. Russia, your spies were in his country for years, trying to gather intelligence. They used the name of a deceased Canadian as well, that is disrespectful to me. So I think that all these ideas you both have for a new war should not be acted on. Just apologize to him and he'll sulk a little but he'll calm down. Let your bosses handle this sensibly and don't drag other countries into it." Ivan would never have guessed the young man had the capacity for so many words. It would have been better if he hadn't though.

"Become one with Russia, da?" Was all he replied. Ivan noticed the younger nations face harden, his look become at once regretful and anticipatory.

* * *

Matthew could sense when things weren't going well. Things weren't going well. The more pleasant and happy Russia seemed to become the more his heart sunk. The last question from the older nation was downright offensive. He wasn't taking him seriously at all. Not that he'd expected to be taken seriously but it would have been nice if he at least pretended.

"So please Mr. Russia," Matthew tried one last time, still hesitant to use the other nations name, "Try and speak to America."

"Nyet." He sing-songed.

"Really, Russia, I must insist." Matthew was not normally this forceful but he'd never get anywhere with this one otherwise.

"You insist Matvey, you insist, da?" Russia chuckled and that coupled with his smile was more terrible than any anger he had ever seen displayed. England could be scary when he was angry but it held none of the terror of seeing Russia smiling so good-naturedly. _Creepy_.

"Yes." He said, trying to match Russia's smile with one of his own.

"Ah, Matvey will be made one with Russia, da." Russia replied delighted, while stretching a hand behind the back of his chair. He pulled his arm back up and Matthew was unsurprised to see his pipe come up with it. "Matvey was not very nice. No one orders Russia around, da?"

Russia slowly rose out of his chair, and Matthew did the same. Russia flexed his shoulders, and Matthew seemed to wriggle his as if something was irritating him. Russia stepped forward the pipe by his side, which he swung up so as to hit Matthew in the face. Matthew meanwhile was shrugging out of his large coat. The pipe was about to smack into his face, and no doubt break his nose in the process, when from behind his back he produced a hockey stick that he had stuck under his jacket. Metal met wood with a dull 'thuck' and Matthew, taking advantage of Russia's surprise, used his two hands on the stick to force the pipe back. He quickly sprung away and brought the stick round in a wide arc to thud into Russia's side, causing the larger, shocked male to shudder and bend over. Kumajirou leaped into the fray, large canines locking on Russia's ankle and tearing at it savagely. Russia swung his pipe at the bear and clipped his hind leg. Matthew, hearing the bears growl, brought the stick down on Russia's back, and then battered at his shoulders till he was sprawled on his back looking up at Matthew, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Matthew starting to feel slightly guilty didn't notice Russia's pipe come up to hit him full in the stomach. He bent over, clutching his sides, and felt a weakened blow hit his jaw: he snapped his head back up and righted himself. Matthew hit Russia in the face, being careful not to hit too hard. Even so, blood gushed out of a stunned Russia's nose and his lip had been cut.

Matthew expected he'd have at least one black eye as well. Well, he would after he'd been punched violently in said eye. One last assault and then he'd leave the other male to tend to his battle injuries. He held his hockey stick upside down and smashed the handle against Russia's vital regions._ No danger of baby Russia's any time soon._

"Just say sorry, eh?" He asked Russia politely, "And if you even think of trying to get back at me or my brother I'll kill you, yes?" He threw a last look at Russia's prostrate form before walking out of the house. Seemed he'd passed out. Not before Kumajiro had peed on his coat though.

This was a side of Canada that hardly ever surfaced, but he was part Celt right? Now and again you had to defend what you had and if you could get a few people back in the process, well, even better.

Russia wouldn't be forgetting about him any time soon, unless this ordeal proved too much for him. He suspected that he'd not be getting sat on any time in the next millennium by that particular gentleman.

* * *

It was a day later and Alfred had been shocked beyond words when a very apologetic Russia came to him and told him that he was letting his boss deal with everything and that America had a right to be angry and could they continue being friends.

Alfred had just nodded and took the hand Russia provided to shake. He shook it vigorously and noticed Russia wince slightly, although that too looked painful with his swollen blackened eye. He was smiling like normal but was somewhat subdued. His normally malignant aura was weaker than usual and he seemed slightly dazed. Whatever, Ivan had never been one for apologies, that was probably all.

Yet, Alfred had a sneaking suspicion that Matthew was somehow behind this. He had proved himself evil yesterday. And yes, Arthur had eventually come to save the close to being invaded America but still he'd been left reeling from yesterday. He'd had to go and visit Japan and sob at him for a few hours before the other's calming presence had any affect on him whatsoever.

Japan had got the story out of him and berated him for dragging so many people into a potential conflict but he didn't sound that severe.

Well, he had, after a full night of tossing and turning, decided to pay another visit to his dear brother and extract an apology from him before deciding whether to discipline him and how life-threatening this disciplining would be. He'd briefly thought about sending him over to France's, naked and wrapped in a French flag but he'd broken down shivering and crying and had to think about burgers and ice-cream and aliens and superheroes before he could calm down again.

He decided that he'd work something out when he got there.

It was with some hesitation and a slight trembling that he knocked on the door of his brother's house. Alfred schooled his expression into one of pure rage when his brother eventually answered, not that it had been hard.

"Oh, Alfred." Matthew stated, as if surprised. He removed a hockey stick he'd been hiding behind his back, placing it down beside the door meekly. Alfred cocked an eyebrow at this display but he had more important matters to discuss dammit!

"Hello Matthew, you're well I see. Wish I could say the same. Do you want to hear an account of the day I had yesterday?" His brother seemed to flinch at his so far abnormally well-controlled temper. _I am so going to make you pay Canada; you'll never be a sidekick again. Not to me anyway, and I'm the only one worth being a sidekick to, hells yeah!_

"I really am sorry but short of drugging or killing you I didn't see any other way to keep you from throwing everyone into a dangerous situation."

"I'd rather have been drugged. Roofied perhaps. At least then I wouldn't remember jackass. You have no idea, the images burn! I should say you have no idea _yet._" Alfred admitted to himself a malicious glee in seeing his brother positively cower at this evident threat. _No one'll even remember poor Canada; no one will save him hahahahahah!_

"You said that out loud Al."

_Oh._

"Whatever, what did you get up to, did you do something to Russia?"

"Well I went and explained that there has been a miscommunication and that he would be wise just to stick to what his boss thought best." Alfred looked sharply at the other nation, not noticing any major signs of physical torture. Well, aside from the slight bruising at his jaw line. _Was that there yesterday?_

"And how did he take that?" Here he noted his brother sighed, a regretful look in his eyes.

"Not very well. He tried to hit me with his pipe in the face." Nope. Still no signs of a battered beyond mercy or dead Canada.

"How, then, are you still standing?"

"Ah well, you know Al that you shouldn't hit an unarmed person. I had to protect myself. Mr. Russia got a little hurt in the process. I feel I should say sorry to him really, although he was going to break my face." Alfred frowned at Matthew, noting the earnestness in his brother's expression. He had to force himself to suppress a shiver. He'd always known Canada was strange, when he remembered him, now he thought he was downright deranged.

"Unarmed." Was all he said however, lifting an eyebrow in askance.

"Well, he didn't realize I had my hockey stick with me, so he thought I was unarmed when he tried to hit me!" Alfred had to admit that was America logic all over. He was arguing with himself though, so didn't make a comment.

If he was to let Matthew off with his treatment of him, well that set a dangerous precedent. Plus no superhero would let himself be bullied and not retaliate. He had more than enough reason to retaliate. So he couldn't not punish Matthew. Yes, he had managed to clear up the mess he himself had created in his rage and he had into the bargain kicked the most sinister country in the ass and left him an almost broken shell of his former self, but still, that hardly made up for what he done to him! He'd show some mercy, since he had done some good, superheroes where righteous like that. He'd not ship him off to France.

"Brother, I really am sorry. It was the first thing I thought of and I did call England to let him know to save you!"

_Hahahahahahah, I think you'll appreciate this payback brother._

_

* * *

_

Ivan had been found by Prussia not long after he'd regained consciousness and started to survey the damage the surprise attack had caused.

"What happened to you? You look and smell like shit!" Ivan lifted the pillow he had been holding over his face to reveal a swollen eye, cut lip and a nose that was most likely broken.

"Ah, go away Gilbert." He muttered, replacing the pillow over his face.

"Holy shit! You've been owned!" Ivan smiled under the pillow, which was torn away from his face moments later. "Why you smiling?"

"I was thinking about my Matvey." Ivan knew that he would never have disclosed this information to Prussia under normal circumstances. These where not normal circumstances. He probably had a concussion for one thing.

"Your…" Prussia frowned at Ivan, studying the smile on his face, which was a lot less threatening than usual but managed to be just as creepy. "Canada!" He exclaimed loudly, "Well of course he's my friend, almost awesome by association…"

"He has considerable potential." Ivan agreed.

"He pulverized you, didn't he? Ahahahahahahahah! Of course in your messed up mind you'd like the person that thrashed you, ahahahahahahahahaha!"

After rolling around on the floor in laughter and exclaiming "Canada!" in gleeful satisfaction he had tried to take a photograph of Ivan's current state.

Ivan had smashed the camera with his pipe.

This had not had the desired effect; Prussia had only doubled over again in laughter exclaiming that he'd tell Canada about it if Ivan dared to touch him or his property again.

He finally left when it looked like Ivan was regaining some of his senses and had started to move about a bit more. Not before throwing a parting remark about Canada's recent act of awesome being due to his influence. Ivan dismissed this.

He decided that a bath was in order. He hurt all over and needed the comfort the warmth would bring. He stretched out in the tub, only the top of his head peaking out of the water like some particularly thoughtful swamp frog. He was thoughtful, though, very thoughtful. The day had brought some great surprises to the fore.

_Poor Matvey, it must have broken his heart when I sat on him, all the times I failed to notice or recognize him when he likes me so much._

(Oh yes, Russia had the patent for totally crazy bastard and Prussia had for once come to an awesomely accurate conclusion. Sometimes crazy is hard to understand; other times it's completely predictable.)

His pondering over the merits of Canada where interrupted however by a strange prickling on the back of his neck. He heard a crash. _Uh~Oh_. There was the sound of feet slamming against the stairs and eventually the crash of the bathroom door slamming against the outer wall. _Ripped off its hinges, again._ And none other than Belarus darkened the doorway. Russia tried to sink further into the water, completely submerging himself but this inspired plan was rendered unsuccessful when a small, pale hand grabbed onto his hair and pulled him up and onto his feet.

_She is much shorter than me…how is that even…_

"Who done this brother? Who attacked my brother? I will mercilessly gut them for you, just tell me the name!" Belarus was out of breath by the end of her exclamations.

"Ah no, sister, you misunderstand. I was not attacked."

"Who was it?" She growled out.

"No one you can hurt, it was my protégé. They are learning from me it seems and they will be my successor I'm sure. Only they have the potential, da."

Belarus looked hurt by this. "But I'll be your protégé!"

"Ah, no sister. There can only be one. Only now I've found the right one."

"Well I'll still kill them you know." Ivan could hear the moodiness behind this statement but didn't doubt it.

"Yes but sister if I have an understudy then I have more time to spend with my family, da?" Her face transformed itself in the blink of an eye into a wicked smile.

"Oh well, I suppose. Can I sleep over?"

"No, go home, I've got a lot of work."

Ivan was more than a little surprised when Belarus left. Normally she'd hang around for at least a week. A week that Ivan would spend in terror locked in his room or if he was really unlucky, locked in her room.

She'd calm down. She'd lose interest once she realized how fun it was to harm Lithuania instead. Such a good subordinate.

He got dressed and went to bed, ready to sleep - after copious amounts of Vodka to dull the pain - the last phrase he muttered into the night being, "Canada will become one with Russia. Da."

* * *

Canada was worried when his brother came to visit him.

The first anxiety was caused by the knowledge that his brother had yet to enact some kind of punishment for the trick he'd pulled with France.

The second anxiety was due to this being too close to his last visit to be purely social, lending gravity to his previous thought.

The third anxiety was caused by the look on his face. Alfred looked so damn happy. Too happy.

_Uh~Oh._

He tried to run.

Tried and failed. Canada was dead to the world. Or to America. Oh what the hell, America had gained wisdom and listened to advice for once or something or…

Canada had been drugged.

When he retuned to the world of the God-I'm-going-to-actually-kill-my-brother he did not have possession of his full wits. He was cold and whatever he had on was not very thick and he was in complete darkness in what he suspected was a crate. He was not happy.

_Well, at least he's had his revenge now. It can't be that bad._

(Oh but it could be that bad, it could and it was. America has managed to prove himself as much an evil genius as his brother.)

There was a thump as the crate was set down somewhere and he could hear a doorbell being rung. _That sounds oddly familiar._ Then the sound of a car speeding away. _America, no doubt_.

There was an almighty bang near the lid of his crate which was repeated a couple of times before the top was lifted off to revel to him a very widely smiling Russia, pipe in hand. His face still looked a bit bruised.

Matthew looked down to see what he was wearing, noting in horror that it was a Russian flag. There was a tag he could see dangling from Russia's hand that simply read, 'From America'

And then, looking down at him Russia began to laugh, "Kolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

This is the first thing I've really completed and okay it's a one shot but hey, gotta start somewhere. I've checked this over for mistakes but have probably missed one or two. Reviews and criticism appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
